1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to articulated toy figures and vehicles and more particularly to a toy robot that is a composite of a number of articulated toy vehicle assemblies.
2. Background of the Invention
Toys that are a composite of individual separate smaller toys or are reconfigurable into a different appearing toy are popular playthings. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,840; 4,391,060 and 4,411,097, respectively, disclose: an articulated figure of which subcomponents, together with other parts, are capable of forming a vehicle; three independent toy vehicles that can be reconfigured to simulate a robot; and a toy figure of which the head arm and legs are capable of being fully accommodated within the trunk. In addition, there are presently on the market a number of reconfigurable toys such as the HASBRO TRANSFORMERS, TONKA GOBOTS and MATCHBOX VOLTRON I, II and III. However, there remains a need for additional separate independent toys, the individual identities of which are mergeable into a different composite toy.